Il est 7 heures 30
by merryme
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione et Pansy ont décidé de trouver un cavalier pour leurs meilleurs amis. Les rendezvous organisés, ou plutôt catastrophes organisées, ont un résultat inattendu...


_Disclaimer :_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je les ai juste empruntés. Ce que je compte en faire ? Eh bien… I solemnly swear that I am up to no good !

_Avertissement :_ il s'agit d'un slash (relation entre deux personnes de même sexe), donc vous voilà prévenus. Et le rating est là pour une bonne raison.

---

'_Il est 7heures 30, vous écoutez Radio Enchantée, la radio des sorciers, bonjour à ceux qui viennent de se lever. Tout de suite, on va écouter le dernier tube des Bizarr Sisters', mais avant, les infos…'_

« Encore 5 minutes » dit une voix ensommeillée en éteignant le radio-réveil.

'_Dans 15 minutes il sera 9 heures, et…'_

« Merde ! J'suis en retard ! »

Soudain, une tête brune ébouriffée émergea de sous la couette, se précipita vers la salle de bain, en se cognant au passage contre un meuble, qui s'était certainement déplacé pendant la nuit.

13 minutes plus tard, Harry Potter, anciennement le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et présentement l'Homme-qui-a-vaincu, ressortit de la salle de bain en finissant d'enfiler son costume d'Auror, à l'envers évidemment, attrapa une barre de céréales en passant par la cuisine, et se précipita vers la cheminée, prononça les mots 'Ministère de la Magie' en lançant de la poudre de cheminette, et réussit l'exploit d'arriver à son bureau avec seulement 4 minutes et 15 secondes de retard.

Sur son bureau l'attendaient plusieurs notes : une de Tonks lui rappelant qu'il devait se rendre à une formation concernant 'le maintien de la sécurité lors de déplacements en milieu moldu', une note de son chef, Shackelbolt, lui demandant de finir au plus vite de remplir ses dossiers en attente, une note de Ron lui disant que suite à la victoire des Canons de Chudley, Harry lui devait 2 gallions, et une note d'Hermione lui rappelant qu'il serait attendu à 19 heures 30 précises au restaurant.

Harry soupira. Sa journée commençait mal : les 'formations' obligatoires se résumaient en général à de longs monologues de gens qui savaient à peine de quoi ils parlaient, et essayaient de diluer leur ignorance sous une avalanche de mots. A côté de ça, les cours d'histoire de la Magie lui semblaient passionnants, avec le recul.

Les dossiers réclamés par son chef traînaient sur son bureau depuis quelques temps déjà, et on pouvaient les dater par la couche de poussière qui les recouvraient (le plus ancien avait au moins trois, voire quatre mois).

Les deux gallions qu'il devait à Ron ne lui posait aucun problème, non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'il allait être obligé d'écouter son meilleur ami raconter le match dans ses moindres détails (il analysait jusqu'au plus petit frémissement de brindille de balai), et chanter les louanges de son équipe de quidditch préférée pendant au moins 2 semaines, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au prochain match. Et là, si les Canons gagnaient encore… Merlin l'en préserve !

Quant à la note d'Hermione… Il frissonnait rien à la simple pensée de ce qui l'attendait au restaurant…

---

'_Biip, biip, biip…'_

Un regard gris s'éveilla et se tourna vers le réveil. 7heures 30. Une main se tendit, éteignit la sonnerie stridente. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco Malfoy se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit 45 minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier élégante, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où un elfe avait déposé un petit déjeuner, composé d'une pomme, d'un bol de céréales dans du lait et d'une tasse de thé. Le petit déjeuner était, après tout, le repas le plus important de la journée.

Le jeune homme s'installa à la table, et entreprit de lire le journal tout en mangeant. Exactement 30 minutes plus tard, ayant fini son repas et son journal, il se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre, finit de se préparer, prit les affaires dont il aurait besoin dans la journée, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il arriva dans son bureau avec exactement 5 minutes d'avance, ce qui lui permettait de lire tranquillement les notes qui s'y trouvaient avant l'arrivée de sa secrétaire.

Il y avait en tout et pour tout 4 notes : une du bureau des aurors, lui demandant des renseignements concernant des objets se trouvant au manoir, une du bureau des sports sorciers lui demandant de s'occuper au plus vite de la campagne de prévention des accidents liés à l'utilisation de cognards dans des espaces confinés, une note de sa mère lui demandant de venir prendre le thé en fin d'après midi, et enfin une note de Pansy lui annonçant que sa présence était 'fortement requise' à 19heures 30 au nouveau restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Draco soupira. « Encore une journée ennuyeuse au possible ! »

Les demandes de renseignements de la part des Aurors étaient devenues presque quotidiennes depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris de nettoyer le manoir de tous les artéfacts de magie noire qui s'y trouvaient. Et la plupart du temps, Draco n'avait aucune réponse à leur apporter, soit par ignorance, soit pour se venger du fait que 7 mois après le début de l'opération nettoyage, le manoir n'était toujours pas débarrassé des aurors.

La note du service des sports l'ennuyait pour d'autres raisons : lorsqu'il était entré dans le service 'Communication' du ministère, il avait autre chose en tête que les longues réunions ennuyeuses avec d'anciens sportifs incapables de comprendre que leur heure de gloire était passée, et se considéraient toujours comme de véritables stars, et non de simples fonctionnaires. Non, lorsqu'il était arrivé au service Communication, il avait eu dans l'idée de mener de grandes campagnes influençant la population crédule (pour le bien général, évidemment), il pensait avoir accès aux secrets les mieux gardés du Ministère… Et voilà ce qu'il avait obtenu.

La note de sa mère concernant leur rendez-vous aurait pu lui faire plaisir, s'il ne savait par avance que la plus grande passion de sa mère consistait à se mêler de la vie de son fils, particulièrement sa vie amoureuse.

Quant à la note de Pansy… C'était sans nul doute la plus terrifiante de toutes !

---

Harry referma le dossier numéro 140585MK avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était 17heures, sa journée était enfin finie, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. La formation, comme prévue, avait été incroyablement ennuyeuse, et il avait fini par jouer au pendu avec Tonks, qui avait gagné avec des mots tels que 'layette', 'talc', 'bavoir'… Il se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais jouer au pendu avec une femme qui venait d'avoir un enfant.

Il avait ensuite pris le déjeuner avec Ron. Ce dernier avait passé la moitié du repas à raconter LE match, un quart du repas à parler d'Hermione et des préparatifs de leur mariage (Harry se promit intérieurement de ne JAMAIS se laisser embarquer dans un truc pareil), et le dernier quart du repas à se plaindre du fait qu'en tant que membre du service des Sports Sorciers, il allait devoir participer à une réunion avec Malfoy pour le lancement d'une campagne de prévention des dégâts causés par les Cognards lâchés dans des endroits confinés.

Au moins, sur le sujet de Malfoy, les deux amis étaient entièrement d'accord : il était toujours aussi arrogant, et mettait toute sa mauvaise volonté à coopérer avec des êtres inférieurs, tels que de simples aurors ou membres du service des sports.

Après le repas, il était retourné dans son bureau et avait entrepris de remplir les dossiers empoussiérés qui traînaient sur son bureau. Cela lui avait valu quelques crises d'éternuements et un ennui sans borne. Il avait tout de même réussit à remplir des rapports de missions, des fiches d'information concernant certains objets douteux rencontrés au cours des missions, des papiers administratifs concernant diverses autorisations, des notes de frais… Il en profita pour remplir discrètement quelques grilles de mots croisés niveau débutant, deux sudoku niveau difficile, et signa une pétition pour améliorer les repas servis au self du ministère. Depuis la libération des elfes de maison, ceux-ci avaient nettement perdu en qualité, et après avoir mangé des pâtes au beurre pour la troisième fois de la semaine, il était temps d'agir.

Bref, la journée était finie, et le jeune auror se permit un sourire en pensant à son canapé, sa télé écran plasma, une tablette de chocolat aux noix de pécan… Et une note d'Hermione qui lui tomba sous les yeux. Son rendez-vous… Il avait presque oublié.

Il rentra tout de même chez lui, mais au lieu de se détendre comme il en avait l'intention, il prit une douche rapide, chercha des vêtements propres, non froissés, à sa taille, non déchirés, pas trop habillés, pas trop négligés non plus, pas trop sexy, pas totalement repoussants tout de même…

Finalement, il enfila un jean et une chemise blanche, attrapa sa veste et se mit en route vers le restaurant.

Il y arriva à 19 heures 25, donna son nom et se fit conduire à une table où quelqu'un était déjà assis, lui tournant le dos. Un blond. Harry inspira profondément, espéra que le rendez-vous que lui avait arrangé Hermione se passerait mieux que la dernière fois, plaqua un sourire aimable sur son visage, salua la personne qui se retourna. Il le reconnut, et se promit d'envoyer une beuglante à Hermione dès le lendemain…

---

Draco Malfoy soupira. Il se trouvait devant l'entrée du restaurant et s'apprêtait à y entrer, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Si Pansy ne l'avait pas menacé des pires représailles, il serait en ce moment tranquillement installé dans son canapé, à lire un livre passionnant pour se détendre après une journée éprouvante.

Il avait passé la matinée à essayer de mettre en place une campagne pour expliquer à la population pourquoi les elfes de maison travaillant dans des administrations publiques (donc le Ministère et Poudlard) étaient désormais libres et bénéficiaient de jours de congés et percevaient un salaire, et qu'il ne fallait pas y voir une tentative pour imposer plus tard une loi libérant tous les elfes, mais simplement une avancée sociale sans précédent pour le monde sorcier dans son ensemble…

Il avait ensuite dû manger une chose infâme au self (résultat direct de l'avancée sociale sans précédent), avant de se rendre à la réunion avec le service des sports. Non seulement il avait dû supporter le radotage d'anciens sportifs, mais il avait dû en plus supporter les regards qui se voulaient assassins et méprisants de Weasley.

En sortant de cette réunion, il avait dû se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous avec sa mère, où il avait eu le droit à la panoplie complète des armes qu'une mère inquiète pour la vie sentimentale de son fils possède : les sous-entendus évidents, les regards apitoyés, la culpabilisation ('je commence à vieillir, je voudrais te voir heureux'), et pour finir, le bouquet final : sa mère lui avait fait passer en revue la moindre de ses connaissances et relations pour voir si parmi tous les hommes qu'il connaissait il ne se trouvait pas un partenaire potentiel.

Et pour finir, il se trouvait là, devant ce restaurant, où Pansy avait invité pour lui un de ces 'partenaires potentiels', justement.

Il entra, indiqua son nom, et se fit conduire à une table. Il était le premier arrivé. Peu après, il entendit un 'Bonsoir' prononcé derrière lui et se retourna, faisant face à un brun qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir…

---

Environ deux heures et demie plus tard, Harry entra dans un bar, s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky pur feu. Pendant que le barman servait sa commande, il aperçut Malfoy, assis à côté, qui posait un verre (vide) sur le comptoir.

« Malfoy » prononça-t-il avec une grimace. « Quel… déplaisir de te rencontrer. »

« Le déplaisir est partagé, crois-moi, Potter. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de m'adresser la parole. »

« Evidemment, Lord Malfoy est quelqu'un de bien trop important pour s'abaisser à parler avec un simple auror. »

« Potter. Tu n'imagines même pas la journée pourrie que j'ai pu avoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un verre de whisky pur feu pour essayer de l'oublier. En fait non, plusieurs. Mais ce dont je n'ai aucun besoin, c'est de me prendre la tête avec toi. »

Harry regarda curieusement le blond, jusqu'à ce que le barman pose son verre devant lui.

Harry but son verre en silence, pendant que Draco essayait d'attirer l'attention du barman pour commander un autre verre.

« Un autre… »

« Donnez nous plutôt une bouteille » le coupa Harry. Comme Malfoy le fusillait du regard, il s'expliqua. « Visiblement, on a eu tous les deux une journée pourrie, et on a tous les deux besoin d'alcool. Alors plutôt que d'attendre une éternité à chaque fois pour commander un autre verre, ce serait plus simple de commander une bouteille. »

Le blond vit la justesse du raisonnement, et acquiesça.

« Donc… Si on doit partager une bouteille, tu pourrais aussi bien me raconter ta journée. Si elle est pire que la mienne, au moins, ça me consolera. »

« Malfoy, j'ai toujours su qu'au fond tu étais un grand humaniste. »

« Le sarcasme ne te réussit pas, Potter. Alors, ta journée ? »

« Pourrie. Et la tienne ? »

« Pareil. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Le pire moment de ta journée ? »

Harry sembla hésiter un moment, puis se décida à parler.

« Hermione a décidé que cette année, je ne pouvais pas aller seul à la cérémonie de commémoration de la fin de la guerre. Elle s'est donc assigné comme mission de me trouver quelqu'un pour dans 2 semaines. »

« Le Survivant est obligé de faire appel à son amie pour lui arranger un rendez-vous ? Je suis déçu, là, Potter. Tu es tombé sur qui ? »

« Colin Creevey. Il a passé la soirée à chanter mes louanges, me raconter tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur moi dans les journées des 5 dernières années. Il m'a même montré un cahier où il avait collé toutes les photos de moi qu'il avait faites ! »

« Légèrement obsédé, non ? »

« Complètement ! Mais le pire, je crois, c'est quand j'ai été aux toilettes pour pisser, il m'a suivi, et il s'est carrément jeté sur moi, j'ai été obligé de lui foutre un coup de genoux pour le décoller ! »

Ce commentaire fut suivi d'un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes vidèrent leurs verres et s'en servirent un autre.

« Et toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé de spécial ? »

« Après avoir subi un discours de ma mère visant à me faire culpabiliser d'être encore célibataire, je me suis rendu à un rendez-vous arrangé par Pansy. »

« Le grand Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, l'inimitable, a besoin que ses amis lui arrangent des rendez-vous pour rencontrer quelqu'un ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter, le sarcasme ne te va pas. »

« Et tu es tombé sur qui ? »

« Théodore Nott. Nostalgique de la grande époque de Voldemort. Fasciné par la magie noire. »

« Au moins, ça vous fait des points communs. »

« Potter, moi je n'ai pas le mauvais goût de parler pendant le repas des dix meilleures façons d'éviscérer un moldu tout en le conservant vivant, où encore de disserter sur l'usage d'un cœur fraîchement arraché, toujours battant, dans certains rituels de magie noire. »

« Eurgh »

« Ton éloquence me surprendra toujours. » Il soupira, puis reprit. « Et même si je pense que la magie noire mériterait d'être plus étudiée, je suis heureux que certains rituels soient interdits, et je ne voudrais pas que ça change. »

Harry le regarda un moment, puis sourit. Les deux sorciers continuèrent de boire en silence, avant de se lancer dans une conversation sur la difficulté de trouver un sorcier qui soit à la fois gay et décent. Evidemment, la conversation était de moins en moins sensée, au fur et à mesure que le niveau de la bouteille diminuait. Pour finir, la discussion se résumait à des ricanements alcooliques et des paroles incompréhensibles.

---

'_Il est 7heures 30, vous écoutez Radio enchantée, la Radio…'_

« Putain de réveil de merde ! » Une main se leva, et éteignit le réveil de manière… énergique. Après tout, un réveil ayant le mauvais goût de sonner un samedi matin (jour où Harry ne travaillait pas) ne méritait rien de mieux. Après ce geste fatal, le jeune sorcier se rendormit, pour se réveiller de nouveau trois heures plus tard.

Mal de crâne, estomac embrouillé : symptômes caractéristiques d'une gueule de bois. Seul remède : une potion anti-gueule de bois. Mauvaise nouvelle : il avait fini le dernier flacon la semaine dernière, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'en racheter. « Putain de journée de merde. »

Ce fut donc en ayant un mal de tête insoutenable que le jeune sorcier se rendit chez Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient pour déjeuner.

Il arriva presque à l'heure (un quart d'heure de retard, ça ne compte pas vraiment, n'est ce pas) et fut immédiatement assailli de questions par Hermione pour savoir comment s'était déroulé son rendez-vous de la veille.

Elle parut déçue d'apprendre que ça n'avait pas marché, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de finir le récit de la soirée, elle l'avait déjà informé qu'il avait un autre rendez-vous pour le soir même, dans le même restaurant, et que cette fois, promis, il ne s'agirait pas d'un fan hystérique.

Il essaya bien de la convaincre qu'il n'était pas célibataire, mais célibattant, et fier de l'être, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à se rendre seul à une stupide cérémonie, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un autre 'compagnon éventuel', et puis que s'il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un, il était assez grand pour le faire tout seul, mais Hermione avait pris sa décision. Pour y échapper, Harry n'avait que deux solutions : s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète, et se cacher en souhaitant n'être jamais retrouvé, où se trouver lui-même quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la soirée.

Une fois qu'Harry eut accepté son triste sort (ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps, le mal de crâne n'encourageant guère à soutenir de longues disputes), les trois amis s'installèrent à table. La discussion tourna autour du mariage qui se préparait, de Tonks et Lupin qui venaient d'avoir un enfant, de quidditch, de la S.A.L.E et de l'impact espéré de la mesure adoptée par le ministère pour libérer certains elfes de maison…

Après le repas, Harry rentra chez lui, fit une sieste, se réveilla sans mal de crâne cette fois-ci, fit un peu de ménage, et se prépara pour son rendez-vous du jour en maudissant Hermione.

A 19 heures 35, il arriva au restaurant, donna son nom, se fit conduire à une table et s'installa en attendant le candidat du jour.

---

Draco Malfoy fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette à une heure totalement indécente : 11 heures 30 du matin. Non mais franchement, quelle idée d'aller chez les gens à une heure pareille, quand ils ne travaillent pas et ont passé la soirée de la veille à boire.

La sonnette insistant, il finit par se lever, avala une potion contre la gueule de bois qui se trouvait à portée de main, passa un T-shirt et un pantalon, et alla ouvrir. En voyant la personne de l'autre côté de la porte, il eut le réflexe de la refermer, mais un pied s'était glissé dans l'ouverture.

« Alors, Draco, ton rendez-vous a dû bien se passer pour que tu sortes tout juste du lit à une heure pareille ? » demanda Pansy, avec un sourire en coin.

« Pansy, je viens juste de me lever parce que j'ai dû prendre une cuite hier soir après mon rendez-vous, justement pour oublier cette soirée. Non mais franchement, Théodore Nott ! Si je voulais un psychopathe pour petit ami, j'irai le chercher directement à Azkaban ! »

La jeune sorcière eut l'air déçue, mais se reprit rapidement.

« C'est pas grave, je suis sûre que ça se passera mieux ce soir. J'ai déjà prévu… »

« Pans', il est hors de question que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois ci, il ne s'agit pas d'un psychopathe, aucun danger ! Non, tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de, heu… très bien, plutôt sexy, sympathique, enfin tu verras tout ça ce soir, j'ai déjà réservé la table, c'est dans le même restaurant, tu connais déjà, comme ça tu auras l'avantage d'être en terrain connu. »

« J'ai déjà repéré les sorties de secours. »

Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

« Ecoute, Pansy, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, vraiment, mais je suis bien, moi, tout seul, je profite de ma liberté, et puis si je voulais vraiment trouver quelqu'un, je n'aurai qu'à laisser agir mon charme naturel, et trier parmi les prétendants ? » Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais n'obtint qu'un froncement de sourcil.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles seul à la cérémonie qui a lieu dans deux semaines ! C'est l'événement social de l'année ! Et de toutes façons, il est plus que temps que tu trouves quelqu'un, parce que pour ce qui est de profiter de ta liberté, dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu te contentes de ta main droite ? »

« Gauche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma main gauche. Pour me masturber, j'utilise ma main gauche. »

La jeune sorcière sembla sur le point d'exploser. Dans le but d'éviter les dommages collatéraux causés par une rage parkinsonnienne, le blond décida d'accepter de se rendre au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait organisé. Après tout, il avait bien survécu à celui de la veille, celui là ne pouvait pas être pire, non ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait en arrivant au restaurant avec quelques minutes de retard, alors que son rendez-vous, comme on le lui indiqua à l'entrée, était déjà arrivé.

---

Un peu avant 22 heures, Draco Malfoy poussa la porte d'un bar proche du restaurant, le même que la veille, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appeler le barman, quelqu'un l'interpella. Potter. Encore lui. Il soupira, puis : « je commande une bouteille ? »

Il reçut un sourire en réponse, et s'installa. Il commanda la bouteille de whisky pur feu, se servit un verre, servit un verre au brun, et ils burent en silence.

« Alors, mauvaise journée, Potter ? »

« Tu sais, Malfoy, des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu considères que mon seul but dans la vie est de te divertir. »

« Au moins tu es lucide. Alors ? »

« Encore un rendez-vous. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Un nouveau fan ? »

« Pas vraiment. Oliver Wood. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à deux choses : le quidditch, et sa carrière. J'ai eu le droit au résumé de tous les matchs qu'il a joué, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais devenu auror, il m'a carrément dit que je devrais avoir honte d'avoir abandonné le quidditch. Bref, grâce à lui, je déteste désormais ce sport et tout ce qui à un rapport avec. »

« Il a réussi à te dégoûter des balais ? Quel dommage… » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Harry faillit recracher la gorgée d'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler, et interrogea le sorcier blond sur sa soirée. « Et toi, un nouveau mage noir ? »

« Pire. »

« Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire ? »

« Un poufsouffle. »

« Malfoy, on n'est plus à Poudlard, il serait peut-être temps que tu te débarrasses de tes préjugés. »

« Ce Justin Finch-je sais plus quoi a passé la soirée à me bassiner avec son ex qui l'a quitté il y a exactement six mois, deux semaines et trois jours, et qu'il n'a toujours pas oublié. Crois-moi, un poufsouffle amoureux et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, t'assommant sous une avalanche de niaiseries sentimentales concernant un mec qui l'a plaqué depuis 6 mois est pire qu'un mage noir. »

« Je compatis, Malfoy, crois-moi » répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à vider leur bouteille en silence pendant un moment.

« Tu sais le pire dans tout ça, Potter ? »

« Non, vas-y. »

« On est toujours célibataires, et je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, Pansy va sûrement m'arranger un nouveau rancard pour demain. »

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et file moi la bouteille. »

---

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus avec un mal de crâne insupportable, mais sans réveil. La première décision qu'il prit de la journée fut de se rendormir, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car à peine s'était il retourné trois fois pour trouver une position agréable, qu'il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un arrivant par cheminette.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait depuis le salon. Avec un grognement, il se leva, puis enfila un T-shirt qui traînait sur le sol et se rendit dans le salon.

« Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais même en ne portant qu'un T-shirt et un caleçon, tu arrives à mettre des couleurs qui jurent ensemble. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue : effectivement, le caleçon vert pomme n'était pas vraiment assorti à son T-shirt rouge gryffondor.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione. »

« Oui, bonjour. Alors ? Ton rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Un désastre. »

« Oh. » Elle réfléchit, puis reprit. « J'avais pourtant pensé… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai prévu un nouveau rancard pour ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Hermione, » gémit Harry. « Je travaille demain, je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir encore ce soir ! »

« J'en ai parlé avec Tonks, elle m'a dit que de toutes façons, demain matin vous avez une formation, et qu'en général tu en profites pour dormir. Donc tu vois, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Y a vraiment pas moyen d'y échapper ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête négativement. Harry soupira. Il se surprit à penser qu'avec un peu de chance, après son rendez-vous, il retrouverait peut-être Malfoy dans le bar en face du restaurant.

---

Ce matin là, Draco Malfoy ne fut pas réveillé par la sonnette, mais par le téléphone. Merlin ! Quelle idée avait-il eu d'installer cette invention moldue chez lui ! En voyant qu'au bout de dix sonneries la personne ne raccrochait toujours pas, il se décida à allonger le bras et décrocher le téléphone.

C'était Pansy. Elle souhaitait connaître le résultat du rendez-vous de la veille (un cauchemar), et lui annoncer un autre rendez-vous pour le soir même (même heure, même restaurant). Draco n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, la sorcière ayant usé d'un argument imparable ('ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à ta mère, je devrais y aller, nous pourrions discuter de beaucoup de choses, notamment de ta manie à fuir toute possibilité de relation sérieuse').

Et puis, après tout, il pouvait toujours espérer que Potter aurait aussi été contraint d'accepter un rendez-vous, et ils pourraient en discuter autour d'un verre. Ou d'une bouteille. Peu importe.

Sur cette pensée positive, Draco se recoucha. Après tout, il n'était que onze heures, il était en week-end, il avait donc encore au moins deux heures de sommeil devant lui.

---

Une fois de plus, après son rendez-vous, Harry poussa la porte du bar face au restaurant. Malfoy était déjà assis au comptoir, et avait commandé une bouteille.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« Potter. Rassure moi, ta journée a été pire que la mienne ? »

Harry se servit un verre et commença à boire avant de répondre.

« Ma journée s'est plutôt bien passé, à part un mal de crâne qui n'a pas voulu me quitter. »

« Déjà entendu parler de potion anti-gueule de bois ? »

« Rupture de stock. Donc, comme je disais, ma journée s'est plutôt bien passée. La soirée, par contre… Je crois que c'est de pire en pire. Et toi ? »

« Il me reste de la potion. »

« Je voulais parler de ta journée. »

« Je sais. »

« Malfoy, tu m'emmerdes. »

« Chacun ses petits plaisirs. Donc, ma journée s'est bien passée, étant donné que j'ai dormi la majeure partie. La soirée, par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est de pire en pire. »

« Raconte. »

« Après toi. »

« OK. » Il but un verre, puis raconta sa soirée. « Donc, j'arrive au restaurant, je m'installe, j'étais le premier arrivé, j'attends jusque 20 heures, et au moment ou je me prépare à partir, l'invité mystère arrive. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était. »

« Effectivement, je ne devinerais pas, donc plutôt que de me laisser mourir de curiosité, balance le nom, Potter. »

« Justin Finch-Fletchey. »

« Non ! »

« Si. Et tu avais raison, il est toujours accro à son ex. Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un poufsouffle amoureux. »

« Potter, tu me déçois. Comment oses-tu discriminer ainsi un malheureux poufsouffle ? Tu n'es plus à Poudlard, il serait temps de grandir, franchement. »

« Tais-toi, Malfoy. Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passée ta soirée. »

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Potter, que je me taise ou que je raconte ma soirée. »

« Malfoy, » gronda Harry.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire moqueur, tout en levant son verre.

« Donc. Ma soirée. Voyons, je suis arrivé au restaurant, j'étais légèrement en retard, 'fashionably late', comme on dit en anglais, et mon compagnon pour le repas était déjà arrivé. J'ai donc eu l'immense plaisir de rencontrer Terry Boot, l'ex de notre poufsouffle favori, et qui, depuis sa rupture, s'est transformé en véritable obsédé. J'ai donc eu le droit, pendant le repas, au récit de ses différentes aventures et conquêtes, pendant que j'essayais de sauver mon pied qu'il était scrupuleusement en train d'écraser, et je n'ai échappé que de justesse au viol alors que je me rendais aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, je dois reconnaître que ton idée du coup de genou est très efficace, Potter. »

« Merci. Je te sers un autre verre ? »

Le blond, pour toute réponse, tendit son verre.

---

'_Il est 7 heures 30, vous écoutez Radio enchantée, la radio des sorciers ! En ce lundi ensoleillé, après un flash info, nous allons écouter…'_

Une main sortit de sous la couette pour éteindre le réveil.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever pour aller ouvrir à un hibou qui menaçait de briser sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit, et reçut un flacon accompagné d'une carte. Son mal de tête, qui devenait récurrent ces jours-ci, ne l'empêchant pas de lire, il déplia la carte :

_J'ai pensé qu'un flacon de potion anti-gueule de bois te serait sans doute utile. _

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Draco Malfoy_

Remerciant intérieurement Malfoy, Harry vida le flacon. Son mal de tête disparut instantanément, son estomac se remit à l'endroit, et, comble du luxe, il avait du temps pour se préparer avant d'aller travailler. Il disparut donc dans la salle de bain, réapparut vingt minutes plus tard, douché, habillé, passa par la cuisine où il prit le temps de grignoter un petit déjeuner, et partit pour le ministère.

Et un miracle n'arrivant jamais seul, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à y travailler, il arriva avec cinq minutes d'avances.

Quelques notes l'attendaient sur son bureau : une de Tonks lui rappelant la matinée de formation (concernant le maintien de l'ordre face à des supporters de quidditch déchaînés, cette fois-ci), une note de Shacklebolt pour lui assigner une nouvelle mission (des renseignements indiquaient que le jeune Nott était impliqué dans des affaires pas tout à fait légales, il était chargé de voir ça d'un peu plus près), et une note d'Hermione lui demandant un compte-rendu détaillé de son rendez-vous.

Harry soupira. Raconter sa soirée à Hermione signifiait lui dire qu'il était toujours célibataire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait toujours personne pour l'accompagner à la cérémonie. Et donc qu'elle lui arrangerait encore un autre rendez-vous. Cette pensée le hanta tout au long de sa journée de travail.

---

'_Biip, biip, biip…'_

La sonnerie du réveil parut à Draco encore plus stridente que d'habitude, et il se dépêcha donc de l'éteindre.

Après réflexion, cette impression était peut-être un effet secondaire de l'alcool ingurgité la veille. Il attrapa donc un flacon de potion et le vida. Il se sentit mieux immédiatement, et pensa aux pauvres moldus qui n'avaient pas de potion. Comment faisaient-ils pour survivre ? Il se souvint de ce que Potter lui avait dit la veille. Lui aussi devrait se passer de potion. Il secoua la tête, décidément, il fallait être inconscient pour oublier de racheter une denrée aussi indispensable, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, son regard se posa sur le flacon vide, et dans un élan de pitié, décida d'envoyer à Potter une fiole de potion. Il n'était pas particulièrement altruiste, mais personne ne méritait un sort aussi horrible qu'une gueule de bois un jour de travail. Pas même Potter.

Il rédigea donc rapidement une carte qu'il joignit à la potion, et envoya le tout. Il prit ensuite son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant le journal, avant d'aller à son bureau où il arriva, comme tous les jours, cinq minutes en avance.

Quelques notes l'attendaient sur son bureau. Son chef lui demandait de l'informer sur l'avancée du projet en coopération avec le service des sports, une autre note du service Ressources Humaines lui demandant de bien vouloir décaler ses congés (sous prétexte qu'il était célibataire et sans enfants, on lui demandait à chaque fois de décaler ses congés à la dernière minute), et une note de Pansy lui demandant les résultats de son rendez-vous de la veille et le prévenant que si cela avait été un échec, elle essaierait d'en organiser un autre pour le lendemain.

Draco soupira. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve une excuse pour échapper à ces foutus rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, absolument, n'importe quoi. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Après tout, s'il se trouvait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, Pansy n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui organiser ces séances de torture.

Cette pensée le hanta toute la journée. Mais qui accepterait de lui servir de cavalier ? Ses amis étaient tous casés, ou en tous cas avaient déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la cérémonie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire appel à une agence d'escorte, non c'était indigne d'un Malfoy. Faire appel à un de ses ex ? Non, mauvaise idée, ça. Si c'était des ex, il y avait une bonne raison, et les rappeler risquerait de leur faire croire qu'il tenait encore à eux. Rappeler un de ceux que Pansy l'avait déjà fait rencontré ? Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Non, il préférait encore y aller avec… Potter.

Il tenait sa solution. Potter. Il était certainement aussi désespéré que lui de trouver quelqu'un pour échapper aux rendez-vous organisés par Granger. Et puis, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de passer une soirée à peu près agréable ensemble, tant qu'il y avait du whisky pur feu, et qu'ils pouvaient médire sur une tierce personne. Et de toutes façons, comme ils devaient tous les deux se rendre à cette foutue cérémonie, ils s'y verraient, et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose qu'ils y aillent ensemble, ou séparément, chacun collé par un boulet dégoté par leurs amies 'bien intentionnées'.

Une fois sa décision prise, il envoya rapidement une note à Potter, espérant qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté son bureau, et une autre à Pansy l'informant que son rendez-vous de la veille avait été une catastrophe, mais qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et voulait-elle, par pitié, accepter de s'occuper de sa propre vie privée.

---

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, Harry vit avec surprise une note arriver. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir, craignant que ce ne soit son chef qui lui assigne une tâche urgente, ou encore Hermione le prévenant que finalement, elle avait réussi à lui organiser un rendez-vous pour le soir même. Finalement, rassemblant tout son courage gryffondorien, il prit la note et lut ce qui était indiqué.

C'était une note de Malfoy. Lui demandant d'être son cavalier pour la cérémonie. Harry cligna des yeux. Non, les mots étaient toujours là, n'avaient pas changé, Malfoy lui proposait effectivement qu'ils aillent ensemble à cette foutue cérémonie.

Bien sûr, il était aussi indiqué toutes les raisons de cette demande : faire cesser le harcèlement dont ils étaient tous deux victimes de la part d'amies trop bien intentionnées, échapper aux séances de torture quasi-quotidiennes, éviter de dépenser la totalité de leurs salaires en whisky pur feu, et surtout, Malfoy n'avait plus de potion anti-gueule de bois.

Lorsque le choc initial fut dissipé, le jeune auror réalisa que c'était la solution idéale. Accepter l'offre de Malfoy signifiait : fin des rendez-vous arrangés, montrer à Hermione qu'il était parfaitement capable de rencontrer quelqu'un tout seul, ne plus avoir à se soucier des maux de tête consécutifs aux soirées trop arrosées… Oui, c'était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Et puis, si ses rendez-vous lui avaient appris une chose, c'est qu'il y avait pire que Malfoy, pour passer la soirée. Sincèrement, en comparaison, Malfoy était presque… l'homme idéal.

Il se dépêcha donc d'envoyer une note de Malfoy lui annonçant qu'il acceptait sa proposition, et une autre à Hermione l'informant qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui arranger d'autres rendez-vous, il avait trouvé quelqu'un, par lui-même, sans son aide, merci beaucoup.

---

Débarrassés de cette épée de Damoclès, les deux sorciers passèrent des jours tranquilles jusqu'à la cérémonie. Plus de rendez-vous organisés. Plus de harcèlement de la part de leurs amis respectifs. Plus de lendemains douloureux.

Bien sûr, chacun de leur côté, ils durent convaincre Hermione et Pansy que oui, ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un, oui il s'agissait bien de Malfoy / Potter, non, ce n'était ni une mauvaise blague, ni une excuse pour échapper aux rendez-vous, non, ils ne comptaient pas s'entretuer à la cérémonie, oui, tout allait bien se passer, ils les remerciaient de s'inquiéter pour eux, mais pourraient-elles, pour une fois, les laisser respirer, ils étaient adultes, capables de se débrouiller tous seuls, et voudraient bien pouvoir respirer un peu.

Ces discussions furent inévitablement suivies par des excuses : ils étaient désolés s'ils s'étaient montrés ingrats, ils leur étaient reconnaissants pour tous les efforts qu'elles avaient fait, vraiment, sincèrement, et voulaient-elles bien les pardonner ?

Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent également à plusieurs reprises, afin de mettre au point les détails de la soirée : ils se retrouveraient chez Harry vers 19 heures, pour se rendre ensemble à Poudlard, où avait lieu la cérémonie, et Draco insista pour choisir lui-même la tenue que le brun porterait, après tout, c'était bien connu, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un gryffondor pour s'habiller correctement. La couleur de leur uniforme était à elle seule une preuve suffisante de leur manque de goût.

Les jours passèrent donc relativement tranquillement, et on arriva au 15 juin, jour de la commémoration de la fin de la guerre.

A 19 heures précises, Draco sonna à l'appartement d'Harry. Ce dernier lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, impeccablement habillé dans la tenue sélectionnée par Draco, un peu moins décoiffé que d'habitude.

Le blond lui jeta un regard appréciateur, avant de laisser échapper un 'correct' du bout des lèvres.

« Merci, Malfoy. Toi aussi tu t'es plutôt bien arrangé. » En réalité, Harry pensait que Malfoy était absolument stupéfiant, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.

« Potter, sache qu'un Malfoy ne 's'arrange' jamais. Un Malfoy… »

« Est toujours parfait, en toutes circonstances, je sais. Tu veux entrer deux minutes ? »

« Etant donné qu'on doit aller à Poudlard par cheminette, et que ta cheminée se trouve à l'intérieur de ton appartement, je pense qu'il serait effectivement préférable que je rentre. »

En temps normal, ce genre de réflexion aurait énervé Harry, mais ce soir, l'humour sarcastique du blond le fit rire.

Il le fit donc entrer, et l'invita au salon, ou il lui proposa un verre, qui fut accepté. Un silence gêné s'installa. Que dire à un homme que l'on a détesté pendant des années, et qui se trouve être votre cavalier pour la soirée, et que finalement on ne déteste plus tant que cela ?

Finalement, Draco décida de poser leur question rituelle.

« Alors, ta journée ? »

« Dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Je dois avouer que ça se passe beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Hermione ne m'inflige plus ces stupides rendez-vous. Et toi ? »

« Granger ne m'a jamais infligé de stupides rendez-vous. »

« Je voulais te demander comment s'était passée ta journée, Malfoy. »

« Il faudra apprendre à être plus explicite, Potter. Ma journée s'est bien passée, aussi. Enfin, aussi bien que possible, étant donné que j'ai été rendre visite à mon père en prison, avec ma mère. »

« Oh. »

« Toujours aussi loquace, Potter. Bon, si on y allait ? »

Harry, soulagé par la diversion, s'empressa d'acquiescer, et les deux sorciers prirent la cheminette pour Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à côté du Grand Hall, où devait se tenir la cérémonie. Ils étaient légèrement en avance, mais de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Ils allèrent saluer leurs amis respectifs, et s'installèrent dans l'attente du discours assommant qui ouvrait invariablement ce genre de cérémonie. Pour se distraire de l'attente, ils firent ce que tout le monde a déjà fait dans ce genre de circonstances : médire sur les personnes présentes et colporter quelques ragots croustillants.

Ils parlèrent de Justin Finch-Fletchey, venu avec Colin Creevey, qui faisait les yeux doux à son ex, pendant que son cavalier tournait la tête dans tous les sens, certainement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Harry. L'ex en question était venu seul, mais semblait en grande 'conversation' avec un blondinet aux faux airs de Lockhart qui semblait ravi d'être l'objet d'autant d'attentions. Ils commentèrent également la venue de McGonagall au bras de Maugrey Fol'œil,et parlèrent de l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, qui semblait mal à l'aise et distribuait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, au bras de Charlie Weasley, qui, lui, semblait ravi. « Je reconnais que ça m'a fait un choc, quand Severus m'a présenté son fiancé, » avoua Draco.

« Si on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant : Charlie a toujours aimé le danger, c'est un dresseur de dragons, après tout, alors ce n'est pas un Severus Rogue qui va lui faire peur. »

« On peut voir ça comme ça. Et puis, j'ai toujours pensé que Severus finirait avec un gryffondor, qu'il pourrait manipuler à sa guise. »

« Hé ! On n'est pas si faciles que ça à manipuler ! »

Heureusement, le début du discours empêcha une dispute d'éclater entre les deux sorciers.

Le discours leur sembla interminable. Le ministre passa un long moment à remercier tous les héros de la guerre, les espions ayant pris d'énormes risques pour passer des renseignements vitaux, les combattants valeureux, prêts à sacrifier leurs vies dans l'espoir de permettre aux autres sorciers de vivre dans un monde apaisé, la cohorte de médicomages et d'infirmiers, qui s'étaient dévoués pour soigner les blessés…

Il lut ensuite une liste de noms de personnes disparues pendant la guerre, et qui méritait la reconnaissance éternelle des vivants.

Il annonça la remise de quelques décorations pour les vétérans qui n'avaient pas encore accédé à cette reconnaissance.

Il évoqua la reconstruction du monde sorcier, pas encore terminée, mais qui avançait à grands pas, et loua les efforts de chacun dans cet immense chantier.

Bref, il réussit à endormir la presque totalité de la salle, et il fallut que Percy Weasley donne le signal des applaudissements pour que les gens se réveillent.

Les applaudissements marquèrent également le début des festivités. De la nourriture (et de la boisson) apparut sur les tables alignées contre un mur, de la musique s'éleva, et les gens commencèrent à danser, ou à se disperser en petits groupes pour discuter.

Harry et Draco dansèrent ensemble un moment, après tout, c'est ce qui était attendu d'eux, vu qu'ils étaient venus ensemble, puis Hermione les entraîna dans un coin pour discuter (et vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien venus ensemble, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan d'Harry pour lui échapper), Ron se joignit à eux, ainsi que d'autres anciens gryffondors.

Pansy, voyant Draco sur le point d'être submergé sous une marée de rouges et or, vint à son secours, et l'entraîna avec elle, prétextant que Blaise avait besoin de son avis concernant un problème urgent.

Au cours de la soirée, Harry se retrouva isolé de ses camarades de gryffondors, et presque immédiatement, à ses côtés apparut le blondinet avec lequel Terry Boot discutait en début de soirée.

Par politesse, Harry discuta un moment avec lui, mais chercha bientôt un moyen de s'échapper, car le blond ne semblait intéressé que par deux choses : lui-même, et le corps d'Harry. Le brun avait d'ailleurs du mal à esquiver les mains de plus en plus baladeuses, et se demandait ce que faisait Malfoy, après tout, l'avantage d'avoir un cavalier, dans ce genre de soirée, c'est aussi d'éviter les sangsues qui se collent à vous. Finalement, voyant que les secours ne venaient pas, il planta le sosie de Lockhart et s'enfuit du Grand Hall, vers les toilettes.

Pendant ce temps, Draco voyait du coin de l'œil Potter qui discutait avec le blondinet fadasse, et se laissait tripoter par lui. Il enrageait. Potter était SON cavalier à lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le ridiculiser en se laissant tripoter par le premier venu. Lorsqu'il vit Potter s'éclipser, il le suivit, bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Il le trouva dans les toilettes. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls (un Malfoy ne se met pas en colère lorsqu'il a une audience), et commença à exprimer ses griefs à son cavalier.

« Potter, tu es venu avec MOI, ce soir, tu es MON cavalier, alors je t'interdis d'aller te ridiculiser avec le premier blondinet venu ! »

« Tu me fais quoi, là, Malfoy, une crise de jalousie ? Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu m'interdis quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je le répète, tu es MON cavalier, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est montrer un minimum de respect en n'essayant pas de te faire le premier fan qui vient agiter sa queue devant toi ! »

« Je te trouve gonflé de me balancer ça ! Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de me débarrasser de l'autre sangsue, et toi tu viens me prendre la tête après ? »

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ça ne te plaisait pas, Potter, j'ai bien vu comment tu le laissais te tripoter ! »

« Quoi ?! Il m'a quasiment violé sur place et toi tu restais dans ton coin à regarder ? J'y crois pas ! Et dire que j'attendais que… »

« Que quoi, Potter ? »

« Rien ! »

« Potter, » gronda Malfoy.

« J'attendais que tu viennes, voilà ! J'attendais que tu viennes pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais accompagné, donc pas intéressé ! Mais non, Monsieur Malfoy préfère rester dans son coin, et… »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une bouche qui l'embrassait, un corps qui se collait contre le sien. Après un choc initial, il réagit en entourant Malfoy de ses bras, et en entrouvrant ses lèvres afin que leurs langues puissent se trouver.

Ils passèrent un moment simplement à s'embrasser, puis leurs mains se firent baladeuses, passant sous les vêtements, caressant, découvrant le corps de l'autre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry se trouva le dos au mur, la chemise ouverte, tandis que les mains de Malfoy descendaient, effleurant son excitation qui devenait clairement visible.

Un gémissement lui échappa. Il bougea les hanches, dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Il voulait… Il voulait se rapprocher de cette main taquine, il voulait sentir le torse de Malfoy contre le sien, il voulait plus de contact, plus, plus…

Il sentit que son pantalon était ouvert, qu'il glissait contre ses jambes, il sentit une main qui caressait son sexe, il ferma les yeux, trop de sensations, trop intenses… Il sentit un souffle sur son sexe, il savait ce qui allait suivre. « Malfoy… Draco… s'il te plaît. » Un gémissement. Une supplique.

Il sentit une bouche chaude l'entourer, une langue le taquiner. Une main le retenait, l'empêchant de bouger ses hanches qu'il ne contrôlait plus, tellement il voulait… Il sentit une autre main, qui caressait ses fesses, descendait, des doigts qui entraient en lui, délicatement, pendant que la bouche continuait son travail… Trop de sensations, il allait…

« Draco, s'il te plaît, maintenant, je… s'il te plaît. » Il savait qu'il était incohérent, mais le blond comprit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Harry rouvrit les yeux en sentant les doigts qui le quittaient, la bouche qui le relâchait. Il vit les yeux de Draco, assombris par le désir, qui le regardaient intensément. Il vit les lèvres de Draco se rapprocher des siennes pour les capturer dans un baiser. Il sentit les mains de Drao qui le soulevaient, le positionnaient. Et il sentit Draco qui entrait en lui, lentement. Il sentit Draco qui le prenait, passionnément. Qui entrait en lui et ressortait, lui faisant perdre la tête de plaisir.

Et Harry se raccrochait à Draco pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas se perdre. Il se raccrochait désespérément, lui demandant plus, encore, plus fort, plus vite.

Et Draco lui donnait plus, encore, plus fort, plus vite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit emporté par le plaisir, et que Draco le rejoigne.

Lentement, les deux sorciers glissèrent au sol, essoufflés, tremblants, en sueur. Enlacés. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, reprenant leur souffle. Seules leurs mains bougeaient, caressant l'autre doucement, cherchant à apaiser.

Après un moment, les mains se firent plus fiévreuses, Draco attira Harry contre lui et l'embrassa, passionnément.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry, les joues rouges, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, le regard brillant, posa une main sur le torse de Draco, comme pour le tenir à distance.

« Je… je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter. C'est pas vraiment… »

Un air de déception se dessina sur le visage du blond. « Oui, bien sûr, si tu préfères qu'on s'arrête là, je comprends… »

« Attend, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » répondit le brun. Un haussement de sourcil de son compagnon le poussa à s'expliquer. « Non, c'est juste que les toilettes de Poudlard, c'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. Et puis, si quelqu'un entrait… Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour… Pour rentrer, chez moi, ou chez toi, si tu préfères. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Draco, et il embrassa fougueusement Harry. Ce dernier lui répondit avec enthousiasme, et il leur fallut beaucoup de volonté pour finalement se détacher l'un de l'autre, se relever, se rhabiller à peu près correctement et se redonner une apparence à peu près présentable (même si leurs vêtements froissés, leurs cheveux décoiffés et leurs lèvres gonflés étaient des indices révélateurs).

Ils sortirent des toilettes, et sans même prendre la peine de saluer leurs amis, se dirigèrent vers la cheminée qui leur permettrait de quitter Poudlard. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Harry, après tout, c'était de là qu'ils étaient partis. A peine arrivés à destination, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, se caresser, et parsemèrent leur trajet jusqu'au lit de vêtements…

---

'_Il est 7 heures 30, vous écoutez Radio enchantée, la radio des sorciers ! Bonjour à tous ceux…'_

Une main sortit de sous la couette pour éteindre la radio.

« Saleté de réveil… »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« A cause de TA radio, j'ai été réveillé à 7heures et demie un jour de congé. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est essayer de rendre ce réveil un peu plus agréable. »

« Oh. Et… Tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour le rendre plus agréable ? »

« Embrasse-moi, ce sera un bon début. »

Et Harry s'exécuta, il embrassa Draco. Et rendit son réveil très agréable.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes se levaient finalement. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, dans un silence agréable, dévorant la nourriture posée sur la table (les événements de la nuit leur avaient donné faim), et se dévorant l'un l'autre du regard.

Ils passèrent une journée agréable, ensemble. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, se reposèrent un peu. A la fin de la journée, Draco décida de rentrer chez lui, alors ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, après le travail.

De rendez-vous en rendez-vous, ils apprirent à se connaître de mieux en mieux, et se plurent de plus en plus.

Un soir, Draco débarqua chez Harry, avec une bouteille de champagne, pour célébrer le premier 'je t'aime' qu'il lui glissa à l'oreille.

Un jour, Harry entra dans le bureau de Draco et l'embrassa passionnément, pour la simple raison qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, et qu'il lui manquait.

Harry présenta Draco à ses amis, qui l'acceptèrent plus ou moins.

Draco présenta Harry à ses amis, qui l'acceptèrent plus ou moins.

Narcissa fut heureuse lorsque son fils lui apprit qu'il n'était plus célibataire. Encore plus heureuse lorsqu'il lui apprit que lui et Harry avait décidé de s'installer ensemble. Elle pleura de joie lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier. Et lorsqu'ils lui présentèrent l'enfant qu'ils venaient d'adopter, son bonheur fut complet.

---

_Voilà, fin de ce petit one-shot. _

_Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici, pourquoi vous êtes restés lire ? C'est que ça vous a plu, hein, c'est que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?(x2) Est-ce que vous reviendrez lire ?(x2) (Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est les paroles d'une chanson de Mademoiselle K)_


End file.
